


she keeps me warm

by TasteOfHoney



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Time, Gentle Sex, One Shot, Sharing Body Heat, Volume 7 (RWBY), also maybe theres some, and let me indulge in my tropes fdsjhfsjdhghjfsfsa, bc the atlesian winter bee cold, shhh forget that their aura would protect them for a sec, soff and tender and loving af cause its their, there are no actual spoilers tho lmao, this is just pure undiluted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteOfHoney/pseuds/TasteOfHoney
Summary: Blake shivered, curling in on herself and rubbing at her arms in a futile attempt to create some warmth. In retrospect, volunteering to go and check out the cave where they’d been tipped off about some unusual Grimm activity in the middle of a snowstorm hadn’t been one of her brighter ideas, but at the time she would have done absolutely anything for the chance to get out of Atlas even if it was only briefly.“Blake, you okay?”At least Yang was with her, though. Her partner’s voice was filled with concern, and she could sense the movement as Yang shifted a little closer even with her chin tucked against her chest to try and conserve the little body heat she had left. She tensed for a moment as an arm wrapped around her shoulders, but her body relaxed instinctively as it recognised Yang’s touch, and she let out a sigh of relief as she felt the faintest hint of warmth start to seep back into her bones.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 27
Kudos: 228





	she keeps me warm

**Author's Note:**

> nothing particular to say this time so just enjoy the blessed bees lol.

Blake shivered, curling in on herself and rubbing at her arms in a futile attempt to create some warmth. In retrospect, volunteering to go and check out the cave where they’d been tipped off about some unusual Grimm activity in the middle of a snowstorm hadn’t been one of her brighter ideas, but at the time she would have done absolutely anything for the chance to get out of Atlas even if it was only briefly.

“Blake, you okay?”

At least Yang was with her, though. Her partner’s voice was filled with concern, and she could sense the movement as Yang shifted a little closer even with her chin tucked against her chest to try and conserve the little body heat she had left. She tensed for a moment as an arm wrapped around her shoulders, but her body relaxed instinctively as it recognised Yang’s touch, and she let out a sigh of relief as she felt the faintest hint of warmth start to seep back into her bones.

Yang must have been able to tell that it was helping, because she pulled Blake more firmly into her side, offering more of her abundant body heat. Blake leaned into her, greedily seeking out her only source of salvation from the relentless, biting cold. She no longer felt like she was actually about to turn to ice, but her hands were still shaking slightly, and the warmth refused to sink beneath her skin.

“I am n-now,” she said, managing to just about prevent her teeth from chattering too much.

She finally looked up to make eye contact, and Yang gave her a small smile. “You don’t have to smooth talk me, Blake. We’re already dating.” Blake let out a weak but genuine laugh. Yang’s expression shifted to something almost sad. “And I know when you’re not telling the whole truth. You can just tell me if you don’t want me to help with stuff, you don’t have to lie.”

“That’s not—” Blake cut herself off, trying to form the words she wanted in her mind so that her partner wouldn’t take them the wrong way. “I don’t—” She gave up, instead simply saying, “Zip our sleeping bags together.”

Yang looked confused for a moment, but did as she was asked, reaching over to retrieve their sleeping bags and fastening them together to form a single bigger one. She set it down on the ground and turned back towards Blake, still seeming mildly perplexed. The emotion written across her features quickly became shock, however, when Blake stood and began stripping off her clothes.

Blake shrugged awkwardly, halfway through peeling the skintight black leather down her legs. “This is the most effective way to stay warm, right?”

“Yeah, but—” Yang seemed to lose all coherent thought as Blake kicked the outfit off to the side of the tent, her throat bobbing as she swallowed hard.

Blake hesitated, crossing her arms over her chest, feeling suddenly self-conscious as she realised that this might not have been what Yang meant. But then her partner tossed her jacket to join Blake’s clothes before pushing herself to her feet to get rid of her own layers, and the tension prickling under her skin eased.

She tried to keep from staring at the smooth plane of Yang’s bare back, or the soft curves of her body as they were exposed to the cool air, or the way her biceps flexed slightly as she disposed of her clothing piece by piece— there were goosebumps forming on her skin, but she could feel heat building at her core, raw and intense.

The harsh sound of a zip being tugged down cut through her thoughts, and she blinked herself back to reality to find Yang already settled inside the sleeping bag, holding open the side for her to climb in. Blake wasted no time joining her partner. The cold was starting to creep back in fast now that she wasn’t distracted, and she burrowed into Yang’s side without the slightest trace of embarrassment.

Once the sleeping bag had been hastily zipped back up again Blake shifted to get more comfortable, finally settling on top of Yang in the hopes that the extra skin to skin contact would share more warmth. Her partner’s arms came around her, Yang’s hands resting lightly on either side of her spine, and Blake closed her eyes as their combined body heat at last began to truly drive the chill away.

With nothing else to focus on, she found herself growing hyperaware of the sound of Yang’s breathing, the rhythmic rise and fall of her partner’s chest against her own, every inch of skin brushing together— she could faintly hear Yang’s heart pounding over the blood rushing in her ears, proof that her partner could feel it too, and she ached to let her hands wander. She contented herself with simply kissing Yang instead. She kept it gentle and chaste, not wanting to push too far while the bond between them was still so new, just appreciating how soft Yang’s lips were against her own.

Yang’s hands cupped her face as her partner adjusted for a better angle, and Blake would swear until her dying day that it wasn’t intentional, but somehow the kiss ended up becoming deeper, and her thigh slid between Yang’s legs, and then Yang was gasping into her mouth and Blake couldn’t remember why it would be a bad idea to let this go any further. Yang was such a good kisser, and the noises she was making were so intoxicating— pulling back felt like one of the hardest things that Blake had ever done, especially when she opened her eyes and took in the sight of Yang flushed and breathless underneath her. Her partner looked up at her, brow furrowing in disappointment.

“Why’d you stop?”

“I— I wasn’t sure if you were ready.”

It sounded like a lame excuse when she said it out loud. Yang had been eagerly kissing her back—she’d been able to feel the slickness of her arousal against her thigh—and she could just have asked if Yang wanted to carry on. Maybe she was just scared herself, letting her fear of ruining the best thing in her life keep her from what she and Yang both wanted. But she refused to be a coward anymore, and if Yang was ready too then there was no reason to hold back.

Except that— “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Yang laughed. “Neither do I.” Her expression turned unsure but hopeful, her cheeks glowing an adorable shade of pink. “But I was thinking maybe we could figure it out together?”

If there was one word Blake would have used to describe how she felt right then, it would have been _warm_, and not just because of the coziness of the sleeping bag or her partner’s body heat, but because she was young and happy and desperately in love. “I’d like that,” she said, leaning down to kiss Yang a little more firmly and pressing her knee back between her partner’s thighs.

Yang’s hands found purchase on her back, fingers digging in slightly as her hips bucked in search of friction. Blake kept her balance with one hand planted beside Yang’s head, and she let the other explore, cupping her partner’s breast and running her thumb over her nipple, curious to see what reaction she’d get. It turned out to be sharp and sudden— Yang whined into her mouth, grinding against her leg more urgently, and Blake pulled away with a gasp of her own.

Satisfied that Yang seemed more than ready, she lowered her hand between her partner’s legs instead, letting her fingers dip into wet heat. She paused for a moment, both to build anticipation and calm her nerves. They were both trembling slightly, and she knew it wasn’t from the cold. Hell, she’d even forgotten where they were as her every thought was taken over by Yang. No, this was just a big step, and it was natural to be a little unsure, but what mattered most was that they were taking that step together.

After a moment she felt more settled, and she found Yang’s clit with two fingertips, rubbing gently and delighting in the way her partner’s back arched away from the sleeping bag, the way Yang’s breath came in ragged pants—

“Wait.” Blake froze instantly, panic flooding her veins, and she was about to pull her hand away when Yang gently took hold of her wrist. She opened her mouth to ask what she’d done wrong, but Yang spoke first, voice soft and almost bashful. “I— I want to touch you too.”

Blake breathed a sigh of relief, the worry that she’d somehow managed to fuck this up already slowly fading, and she stole another kiss, needing the sense of solid connection and reassurance. When she withdrew she shifted into a better position, hovering slightly higher over her partner, and Yang let go of Blake’s wrist to slide her hand between her legs instead.

Blake bit down on her bottom lip at the rush of sensation, trying to hold back a moan at the feeling of Yang finally touching her. She was suddenly painfully aware of the ache of her own need, and she tried to find her rhythm again as she slipped two fingers inside of Yang, thumb working over her clit and dragging the most beautiful noises from her partner’s throat.

Yang followed suit, and Blake’s eyes closed as two long metal fingers entered her slowly. She forced them open again as they started to move together, gradually finding a pace that worked for both of them until their quiet moans and sighs of pleasure drowned out the furious howling of the wind outside. Their movement had long since left the sleeping bag tangled around Blake’s waist, but the chill of the air against her bare back was nothing compared to the heat of passion as she claimed another deep, lingering kiss.

Part of her wanted to stay in that single moment forever, but she reluctantly broke the contact so that she could look into Yang’s eyes again, needing the proof that the woman she loved was really here— really underneath her, inside her, filling up every empty space. Blake pushed herself up for a better angle as she started to ride her properly, and Yang’s other hand came to rest on her hip, not trying to guide her but feeling more like an anchor for Yang as they both drew nearer to the edge.

“Blake,” Yang murmured, intense and pleading like she _needed_ to say it. “_Blake_.”

“Love you,” Blake managed, sensing what Yang was asking for, and like it was a command after only a few more thrusts Yang unravelled, her body going taut for a long moment before she sank back against the sleeping bag with a breathy sound of contentment. Blake waited until she was sure her partner had recovered, and then she carefully withdrew her fingers.

She could feel herself right on the precipice of release just from watching her partner come, and sure enough Yang only had to pull out and paint a few clumsy circles over her clit before her climax washed over her. Yang let go of her hip to curl her arm fully around her waist, and Blake leaned down to kiss her partner one last time as she came undone. Sparks danced behind her eyelids as tremors ran up her spine, and she was left panting against Yang’s neck as she came back down to earth.

“Well,” she offered breathlessly after a beat of silence, unsure of what it was usual to say in these situations but feeling uncomfortable with saying nothing. “That happened.”

“Sure did,” Yang agreed, sounding just as dazed— and just as awkward.

“What do we do now?” Blake asked, feeling a momentary prickle of fear that this would fundamentally change something between them.

Yang made a thoughtful noise. “I think we cuddle? I have no idea to be honest, but cuddling sounds nice.”

Blake was speechless with disbelief for several seconds, but then she laughed, wrapping her arms around her partner and settling comfortably with her head on Yang’s chest. “You’re such a dork.”

Yang laughed too, snorting slightly and making Blake’s heart melt in the process. “Baby, I think we’re both dorks.”

“I can accept that,” Blake mumbled, a combination of the afterglow and the warmth of Yang’s arms around her making her drowsy. “We can be dorks together.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Yang said quietly, sounding just as sleepy, and Blake was still smiling when she woke up again an hour later.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u all enjoyed!! leave a comment if u feel like it cause they make my day and ill see y'al next time XD


End file.
